I'm Yours and You're Mine
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Give Tori and Jade some time alone and I assure they'll get along. Officially Jori fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Yellow! This is like a new on-going series I will do. I now have two since I started this. Of course if you read it, it's __**Better Together,**__ if not, I recommend it to you :) Anyways, enjoy! (I hope.) ily._

**Tori's POV:**

I'm here at the black box theater, alone with the one and only, Jade West. Why you ask? Well, let's just say we're running away from our friends. Uh huh. I'm not supposed to be hiding from them but Jade forced me. You see, Jade got a black-eye from which I assume a guy from the street. She doesn't want anyone to know.

"Tell me, why did you get punched again?"

"I...threatened to use my new scissors to a guy but he..punched me." She said with a sigh and a frown.

"Yeah and now it's proven that it's not a good idea."

"Whatever, Vega."

"Why pick me to help you again?"

"Do I have to repeat it?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

"Wow. Vega's talking shit." She smirked. I just shrugged as a response.

"Okay well, Cat is weird and would giggle all the time. It's irritating. Andre, we're not that close. Beck, I broke up with him. I moved on but he's still trying to 'woo' me. Won't work. Robbie, and oh God. I think we both know why I hate Robbie." She explained.

"Okay I get the point."

"Hey. School's closing in a minute. I'm leaving. Would you two girls be kind and bring these mops back at the janitor's closet?" A sudden janitor walked in at the theater, startling both of us.

"Holy chiz!" I yelled.

"So will you?" The janitor pushed the mops near us and left not even letting us answer.

"Ugh. You do that." Jade hissed.

"Fuck, no. We both will. Come on." I said and grabbed my bag.

"No. I won't help you."

"I helped you. Stayed here. Can I at least get something back? That something would be helping me put these mops back at the janitor's closet."

"I don't want to but I will." She replied and got her bag. I just rolled my eyes.

We carried the mops until we reached the janitor's closet and when we're both inside, it closed.

"No, shit, no!" She tried to get the door but it was too late.

"Arghh!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Well, Vega. Thanks to you, we're stuck here in this bullshit of a place!" Jade yelled.

"Hey! If we didn't run from our friends we would be at our homes now."

"You agreed to bring back these mops and it got us locked here!"

"Fine. I'll just seat here at the very uncomfortable floor while you sit there at the sofa." I said.

"God damnit! You're not going to do anything?!"

"No, let's rest for a while."

"But I have to be stuck with you!" She said angrily. I have to admit. That kinda hurt. I really like Jade..Honestly, but sometimes it just gets out of hand and I stare at her. She caught me a few times but you know..

"Look, I'll help later. Just give in and rest."

"Fine." And with that, she sat on the sofa.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" I said to break the silence.

"I would say no but since I'm bored, go for it."

"Why did you guys broke up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you guys seem perfect for each other."

"No and why do you care?"

"Nothing."

"Don't worry, Vega. You can have him now."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious you like Beck."

"Well, I don't."

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I don't even like bo-" I stopped myself from saying more.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." I put my head down.

"Then why did you kiss Beck?"

"It was just to get back to you and.."

"And what?"

"It was a stage kiss. And I swear, no emotial strings attached."

"Okay. I believe you I guess."

I smiled and realized something.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You believe me!" I said cheerily.

"So?"

"I feel so honored!"

"Please be." She laughed.

"Anyways, it's one of my secrets. Please don't..you know."

"I get you, Vega. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

"Kay."

"So..."

"What?"

"Tell me something."

"A secret?"

"Well yeah."

"No."

"How about something about you?"

"I like black."

"I already know that. Any other?"

She sighed. "Fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'm the black loving half rainbow sheep of the family."

"Whaaaaat?" I'm really confused.

"Okay, well I love black so black loving."

"Ahh. And what about the sheep rainbow thingy?"

"Rainbow colors are a sign for being gay. Sheep is white so it means it's straight but I said half rainbow sheep of the family because one, I'm a rainbow sheep and two, it's half because I'm bisexual."

"No way!" I said surprised.

"Yeah, don't make a big deal about it."

"I just..wow."

"Okay let's not talk about it and don't tell no one!" She deadpanned.

"Sure."

"I'm serious. I'll make your life a living hell."

I nod in reply but I'm still smiling. Jade trusts me with her secret. I'm the happiest person alive.

"How about you sing for me, Vega."

"Okay, what song then?"

"Anything."

"Hmm. Kay." I said and looked for a cup. I got it and sat down again receiving a confused Jade look.

"What are you doing?"

"Just go with it."

I started tapping and moving the cup and sang with the rythm I'm making.

**I've got my ticket for the long way round**

**Two bottle a' whiskey for the way**

**And I sure would like some sweet company**

**And I'm leavin' tomorrow what do you say?**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**I've got a ticket for the long way round**

**The one with the prettiest of views**

**It's got mountains, it's got rivers**

**It's got sites to give you shivers**

**But it sure would be prettier with you**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

"Nice, Vega."

"Thank you."

"What movie is that from?"

"Pitch Perfect."

"Oh. A musical."

"Haha. You wouldn't watch it anyway. You prefer horror movies."

"True."

"Sure." I chuckled.

"Kay. If you don't mind, I need to take a nap."

"Sure." then she slept and I blacked out in a minute also.

_A/n: This is a linebreak. Haha. Btw, the song's called Cup Song by Anna Kendrick. I'm bringing you the pitch perfect feels..or not. Lol._

I woke up from my nap and saw Jade still sleeping. She looks like an Angel when she sleeps. I moved closer to her and stare at her face. God she's beautiful. I tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Good thing she didn't wake.

I stood up and called Robbie.

_"Hi Tori. What's up?"_

"Nothing much. Um. Jade and I are locked up here at the janitor's closet."

_"Oh. What happened and why are you whispering?"_

"Long story and Jade's sleeping. So could you help us?"

_"Sure. I'll bring the others along."_

"Okay. Bye." I said and ended the call.

I heard Jade shifting followed by a voice, "Who was that Vega?"

"Umm..Robbie. I called for him to help us get out of here."

"Whatever."

I sigh and sat on the floor. A box suddenly hit me in the head.

"Ouch." I wince in pain.

"Vega, are you okay?" Jade said sounding concerned.

"I feel dizzy. Did you throw that?"

"I hope but not." She said and came closer.

"You have a gash on your forehead and it's bleeding." She said and got a tissue from her bag.

"Here, hold it to your forehead for a while. I'll find a first aid kit." She told me and helped me to sit at the sofa then searched the room for a first aid kit. Within minutes, she found one and cleaned my gash and put a band aid on it.

"There, Vega."

"Thanks, Jade."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't."

I giggled and she chuckled. She sat beside me and we leaned our back to the couch.

"Sing me something, Jade."

"I helped you with your wound but no singing."

"Please?" I pleaded.

"No."

"Aww, but I sang for you a while ago." This time I frowned.

"Fine!"

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**

**And cursed at the wind.**

**He broke his own heart and I watched**

**As he tried to reassemble it.**

**And my momma swore that she would**

**Never let herself forget.**

**And that was the day that I promised**

**I'll never sing of love if it does not exist**

**Darling, you are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

"You like that?"

"Yeah" I smiled but then I felt pain from my head.

"Oh God." I groaned.

"Hey, hey. You okay?" Jade asked sounding concerned.

"Not really, no. I feel sleepy but my head hurts."

"Here." She said and put my head on her lap as I tried to sleep and lay on the sofa, within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

_A/n: Woop! Whad'ya think? I'm going to post Chapter 2 of __**Better Together **__after this :) Also, please follow me on tumblr, '__** .com**__' and follow me on twitter __**' arianaganred' **__and IG, '__** damnrandomposts**__' I'm just starting on tumblr but I'll take tumblr prompts. Anyways, rate and review! ily._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: It took so long to update and I'm sorry for that. I'm glad I received a review even though it's only chapter one. Again, I'm sorry and things will go a little different about this. I change the plot of the story, I'm hoping you guys would enjoy suspense._

**Tori's POV:**

I woke up with my head still slightly pounding, but yet, it was laying on a soft pillow. I opened my eyes and saw it was my pillow. That's weird. I don't remember sleeping here. Last thing I knew, I was stuck in the jani-Oh! Maybe Jade brought me here.

"Tori?" I heard a familar voice say.

"Cat?" I asked and she nodded, getting closer to me. She handed out two pills and a glass of water.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Pills, silly." She said.

"So?"

"Oh. These are pain killers. Jade said you needed them." She said and I accepted the offer, drinking them quickly. I finished the water and put the glass on my dresser.

"Jade carried you here. She won't let any of us touch you." She mumbled. I couldn't reply, surprised about Jade's sweetness, but if Jade find out that I called her sweet, I'd be dead.

"When we first saw you laying your head on Jade's lap, I thought you were dead, but I didn't see any fangs mark on your neck." She said like it's the most normal thing.

"Cat, Jade is not a vampire."

"She looks like one." She said with a grin and shook my head, chuckling.

"So where is she then?" I asked as the pain in my head is subsiding.

"Who?" She said and I sighed.

"Jade, Cat. Where's Jade?"

"Oh. She left with Beck. I think they're back together again." Cat said and I felt my stomach kind of dropped.

"Oh. Yay they're back!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I stopped smiling when I saw Cat frown.

"What's wrong, Cat?"

"I just hate it that they're always 'on and off' on each other."

"Why does that bother you?"

"Jade's my bestfriend and I want someone who will truly love her."

"What do you mean?"

"I always see Beck with a different girl every time he's not with Jade."

"Then why don't you tell Jade?"

"I don't want Beck to be angry at me." She said with her head faced down. I raised her chin with my fingers.

"You should tell him soon, kitty Cat." I said and she giggled.

"Kitty Cat. It's like little red, only different."

"I make cute nicknames too, like Andre." I said and she nodded frantically.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Tori? It's 4 am."

"What?!" I screamed.

"You should rest so I can go." She said rubbing her ears. I think I screamed too loud?

"Fine. Good night, Cat." I said, pulling the comforters of my bed over me.

"Night, Tori." She said and left. I sighed, thinking why am I not good enough to Jade? This is clearly stupid. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

I woke up, yawning. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was kind of sunny now. I stretched my arms and stood up. I fixed my bed and check my clock.

**'6:00 AM' **it read and my eyes widened. Shit. I'm going to be late for school! I quickly wore my jeans and I ran downstairs. I found Trina still sitting on the couch eating bacon.

"Trina?! We have school! Why aren't you dress up?"

"Tori, it's the weekend. Tell me you didn't seriously forgot." She raised her brow and I let out a slight scream.

"You mean I ran down here with my pajama top and uncomfortable jeans then I found out it's Saturday?!"

"Yup." Trina said popping the 'p' and I mentally slapped myself. I walked over to the kitchen and saw Trina still left quite a few bacon for me. Yay!

I pick a few from the plate and bite onto one of them and join Trina in the living room. Normally, I would sleep in on Saturdays, but I feel so awake today. I turn my glance into the TV, Trina's watching Celebrities Underwater.

_Jade hates Celebrities Underwater._

Oh my God, Jade. You're still in my head.

_Jade has Beck now._

Do you not think I know that? Damn it, I'm talking to myself.

"Yes, you are." Trina said. Did I just say that outloud?

"You know what?!" I screamed and stood up, going to my room. I picked up my laptop and go online to The Slap. I searched through the online people on my account, ignoring the others, just looking for one username.

_**ScissorsLuv is online**_

Okay, she's online. But I don't want to bother her. She may be with Beck, I don't want to ruin their moment. The fact that I thought Beck won't 'woo' her again is really such a fake statement. Just by thinking about it is giving me a headache. I sighed. I typed in a tweet,

_"Really bored right now. My head still hurts."_

_Feeling: Weird_

I pressed 'enter' and layed my head on the headboard. Before I could completely be comfortable, I heard a 'ding' sound that came from my laptop. I checked it and it was from Jade. It said, "I'll call you." And before I could register it in my brain, my phone rang, I quickly click 'Accept' and put the phone on my ears.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"Hello to you too."

"Okay, Hi. How's your head?"

"It still hurts, but it's better than yesterday."

"Cat gave you the pills, right?"

"Yeah. It worked."

"Good then." She said and then there was an awkward silence.

"So, you're back with Beck?"

"Umm..Not really. I just agreed that he can court me, but I'm not going to say 'yes' soon."

"Well, that's nice." That lit up my face, but she agreed for him to court her, that means he still has a chance. At least they're not together again, yet.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm doing nothing." I said.

"Cat calls pizza night, it means you should come. I won't take 'no' for an answer, Vega."

"O-okay. What time then?"

"Seven. It's also going to be held at your house, bye." She said and ended the call. I sighed and watch TV all day and go to the loo if needed, and eat of course, until the time my bestfriends and new 'friend' (That's Jade, you should know that.) came with unbelievable numbers of boxes of pizza. We were all settled on the couch watching some random scary movie.

"Ahhh!" Cat slighty screamed and she seems pretty scared. I stood up from my spot and sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her fragile body. I stole a glance out of Jade's perfect self - wrapped in Beck's body, that is. I growled, I hope no one noticed.

We all - except Jade - screamed in unison as a scary part of the movie was shown. I looked over at Jade and she was completely unfazed by the scary part. Seriously? I turned my attention back to the movie.

I couldn't help but look at Jade again. I looked at her and this time, she was looking at me. She smiled and I smiled back, not wanting to leave her unnoticed. I mean, she doesn't smile a lot. I turned my gaze back to the movie but I can't help but think, did I just catch her looking at me?

In all honesty, this movie is really scary and I'm glad I have Cat's arms around me for the whole time. Quite frankly, I kept stealing glances of Jade. She's beautiful and gorgeous. That girl can wear a trash bag and would still look attractive.

Finally, it was time to say good night.

"Bye Tori." They all said, except for Cat and they left, except for Cat..again.

"Cat. They all left. What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"If you like Jade, tell her." She said like it's the most normal thing on the world, but then again, it's Cat. But she knows better than this.

"Cat, I don't like Jade." I said curtly.

"Yeah you do. You can't keep your attention on the movie, alone."

"Not tr-"

"You kept stealing glances at her." That made me quiet.

"I'm sorry that Beck's on the way." She lastly said and walked away. I looked at her, but she stopped on her tracks and look back at me.

"I deserve a candy for figuring that out," She said and I can't help but laugh as I gone back to the kitchen to go give her a piece of candy. Thr weird thing is, I can feel that she's on a sad state.

_A/n: Kind of short, sorry. Please leave a review! ily._


	3. Chapter 3

The gang went home an hour ago and I took a short shower just to be refreshed when I go to bed. After shower, I wore my undergarments and layed on my bed. I don't know why, but I feel really hot - not hot as in hot but hot because the temperature.

I've been shifting a lot. I really can't sleep. Arghhhh. I just stared at the ceiling, completely wide awake.

- A few minutes later -

Ahhh finally! I can feel the sleep taking over me. Goodni-

_Ring ring_

SERIOUSLY?!

I clicked accept without even looking at the caller ID. I was so frustrated.

"WHAT?!"

"T-tori.." It was Cat and she was..sniffling. When Cat is crying, it's like really hypnotizing because you will literally feel weak and worried, even that happened to Jade once.

"Cat, have you been crying?" I asked worriedly.

"N-no."

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." She said, hesitation evident in her voice.

"Are you lying?"

She let out a breath and finally answered me, "Yeah.."

"What's the matter? Do you want to come over?" I asked. Probably, it was the best solution for now. In a matter of seconds, she agreed and not sooner or later, she arrived at the house, now I'm cuddling with her on my bed.

"What's the matter kitty Cat?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She shrieked and I chuckled.

"It's because you're Cat and kitty Cat suits you so much. Because you're so cute." I said and she blushed. Aww.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh. Mr. Purples is.." She looked down and I held her tighter.

"He's being washed and I-I have nobody who w-will accompany me in my s-sleep.." She said and buried her face on my neck as she sobs.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll be your Mr. Purples for the night." I assuaged her and she looked at me.

"But you're not purple."

"Then let me be your cuddle buddy for the night," I said and she giggled then rested her face on my chest. We're quiet for a few minuted until she spoke up again.

"How are you coping with Jade and Beck?" She randomly asked.

I opened my mouth but then closed it again as I have no idea how to answer that. It hurts so much.

"Beck's taking away Jade from us.." She mumbled.

"What do you mean, Cat?" Did she like Jade too?

"Jadey is my bestfriend and now I can't spend time with her because of Beck." I felt a tad bit relieved, but it was replaced with fear as I realized something.

"But I thought Jade hasn't answered Beck yet?"

"She did. When we left after pizza night, she said yes.." She said and hugged me tighter.

I stroked her hair and I didn't even notice a tear crawling it's way out of my eyes and on my face. Cat turned her gaze to my face and she sighed. She wiped my tears and kissed me on the cheek.

"Everything will be okay, Tori." She lastly. I atleast had a little good night sleep but Jade still on my mind.

I'm at the mall with Jade and gladly, only Jade. If it had been her and Beck, I would've...yeah, okay.

"Tori? You keep zoning out. Mind telling me what's happening?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong, Jade. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying. Just curious, but I'm not worried." She said and okay, that hurt.

"So? What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"C'mon!" She said as she pulled me by my wrist to a random store. It's full of black clothing. Of course.

"I'm with you today because Cat told me you need me to take you out and shop. I refused, but she pulled her puppy dog eyes, which is ironic but it worked." She said while looking at random shirts. Well, I don't know if I should thank Cat for this.

"So, Vega. I'm going to go into the dressing room and try to look for what you want." She said and started to walk away.

"On second thought.." She came back and started picking up clothes and gave them to me.

"Try those on." She said and walked away to the dressing room before I complain. I sigh and followed her. I kind of lean on the door and oh wait. I'm falling okay! Then I fell to a naked pale girl.

"Woah!" She shrieked.

_A/n: Short because I want to make it more suspense...idk. Since I'm a fan of Ariana, help me out here. I'm going to promote her new song, Problem. It's awesome and I assure you, you would love it! :) Buy it on iTunes or check her official lyric video of 'Problem' on YouTube. Thank you guys so much! ily._


End file.
